vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! The Movie VHS 2003
Opening Previews * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Tak & the Power of Juju Video Game Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * The Fairly OddParents * Created by Butch Hartman Episode Credits Abra-Catastrophe! Ending Credits * Directed by: Butch Hartman * Executive Producers: Butch Hartman, Fred Seibert * Written by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner ** "Wish Come True" *** Lyrics by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel *** Music by: Guy Moon * Storyboard by: John Fountain, Ian Graham, Heather Martinez, Shawn Murray, Chris Robertson, Dave Thomas, Butch Hartman, Karen Heathwood, Jay Lender, Aaron Springer * Art Direction: Bob Boyle * Sequence Directors: Gary Conrad, John Fountain, Butch Hartman, Wincat Alcala * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Storyboard Supervisor: John Fountain * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: Lewis Foulke. Anna States * Production Assistants: David Brueggeman, Diana LaGrandeur, Ken Mu * Script Coordinators: Jenny Nissenson, Cynthia True * Executive Assistant: Molly Minus * Music by: Guy Moon * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Fairly Odd Primates Lyrics by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel * Design Supervisor: George Goodchild * Character Designers: Ernie Gilbert, Gordon Hammond, Bill Schwab * Layout Designers: Edgar Duncan, Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: Eric Bryan, John Seymore * Additional Designs: Tim Power * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Matt Holtz, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Chris Graham, Maureen Mascarina, Zac Moncrief, Edemer Santos * CG Supervisor: Todd Erickson * CG Production Manager: Julie Peng * CG Animators: Laura Barbera, John Karner, Tim Pyle, Neal Sopata, Donny Sorvala * Background Painters: Dan Chessher, Debbie DuBois, Honore Gauthier, Mike Kurinski, Teri Shikasho, George Taylor, Jerry Richardson * Color Key Stylists: Bill Dunn, Holly Kim, Jerry Richardson * Sheet Timers: Vonnie Batson, Charlie Cooper, Juli Hashiguchi * Final Checkers: Bill Exter, Kathy Gilmore * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "Abra Catastrophe" Starring ** Timmy, Kid, Fairy #1, Kid #1 - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Jorgen, Dad - Darran Norris ** Wanda, Mom - Susanne Blakeslee ** Vicky, Principal Waxelplax - Grey Delisle ** Bad Guy, Business Man - Kevin Richardson ** Chester - Jason Marsden ** AJ - Gary ReRoi Gray ** Mr, Crocker, Ape #2 - Carlos Alazraqui ** Sanjay, Sippy, Binky, Faiy Private ,Kid #2 - Dee Baker ** Cupid, Another Kid, Food Cart Guy, Fairy Sergeant, Announcer - Tom Kenny ** Easter Bunny, Construction Worker, Ape Truck Drive - Bobby Costanzo ** Francis, Ape #1 - Faith Abrahams ** Flashback Boy, Web Eared Guy, Third Kid, Orderly - Butch Hartman ** Flashback Girl, Female Ape #1, Gorilla Business Woman - Cara Newman Ruyle ** Bowling Pin, Warthog - Steve Marmel ** Fairy Cowlick Jr. - Gary LeMel ** Background Vocals - Guy Moon, Savannah Moon, Chelsee Moon, Steve Lively, Carol Huston * Casting by: Cara Newman Ruyle * Dialogue Editor: Matt Corey * Picture Editors: Otto Ferrene, Chris Hink * Assistant Editor: Jeff Adams * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Additional Post Production Services: Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Mary Erstad * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannel, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries Closing Logos * A Frederator Incorporated Production Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Frederator Studios Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon